Steadfast Love and Adventure
by PaigeUnwritten29
Summary: Post DMTNT: The Turner family finally gets what they long waited for; the family reunion that doesn't last just one day, but for a life time. But now a new threat stands in their way that threats of them being together again. Now they sail the whole Caribbean realm to finally defeat Davy Jones for once and for all.
1. Prologue: The second visit home

Prologue: The second visit home

Elizabeth POV:

Now being alone in the house for at least a year has been painful. When Henry turned 18 he enrolled in the Royal Navy it's been quieter in the house, some days it was too quiet. I was also very skeptical when he wanted to be a part of the militia. Being the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal, I've seen how they treat their new comers. I also never really trusted the militia after the events of the Maelstrom battle between them, the East India Trading Company, Davy Jones, and us the pirates that wanted freedom of the seas. But if it got Henry to finally stop talking how he's going to find the Trident of Poseidon to free his father and keep him out of trouble, then so be it. Though if he is anything like his father and I, that won't last long but the thought of him not taking part of it made me feel a tiny bit better about him being gone to the navy.

But today is the day Will comes home today and I can't wait to be in his arms again. This time we will be completely be alone without Henry especially when he would get overexcited and ask Will any question he could think of. Then I was a little annoyed with him but I didn't stop him. He had every right to do that and Will was really good with him and answering all the questions. My two boys are so much alike its uncanny by the way they both move and their personalities match perfectly, some days it feels like I'm talking to Will and not Henry.

I notice that the time is almost here, where the sun hits the horizon on sunset. My eyes always keeps the whether away on that horizon for I do hope for one day he does come home and stays forever with me, but knowing that the Trident is just a tale and I've tried finding it myself before Henry was born, I knew that will never be our fate to be together for more than one day. I walk to the lighthouse and within a minute of me getting to the top of the hill, I saw it; the green flash. I smile knowing what awaits on that cursed ship. Next thing I knew I see my love walking up the hill towards me. He stops and looks at me never blinks. I smile and start running towards him. I ran so fast that once I finally got into his grasp, I knocked him down to the grassy plain. I push myself up from his chest and he looks at me and laughs. His voice, his laugh, his hold, I missed it so much that when I laughed I started tearing up. Soon as we both stand up he looks at me with the love and passion he always has since the day we met on the passing from London years ago. He wipes the lone tear away and kisses me passionately on the lips. As we break from our kiss we still have foreheads pressed against each other.

"I missed you Elizabeth" Will said with little husk to his voice. I break away from his forehead and held him close in a hug that no one could pry me off him.

"I missed you so much Will, I'm so glad your finally home." I replied softly. Will pulled me to his side and kissed my forehead.

"Come on love, let's go back to the house. We need to get some catching up" Will said with a smile but once we got into our home, he looked around seeming like he was looking for something that was not there. The missing piece to this reunion. "Where's Henry?" Will asked with curiosity in his voice. I didn't want to tell him, but he had to know he had every right and once he knew he could keep watch for him if anything was to happen to our son God forbid.  
" Will, he was recruited in to the Royal Navy a year ago. He wanted show he was worthy to something good and if it wasn't being a pirate, it was this. Plus, he got over trying to find that Trident knowing it was impossible." I looked at him sadly knowing what happened that day when Henry went missing that night.

Will sighed and looked at me like he was guilty of him being protective that night "I wish I wasn't so hard on him that night when he came on the Dutchman. I didn't want him to make the same mistakes as I did, getting into a fate that will cost him his life like us. I didn't want the pirate life for him love."

"I know," I replied "but honestly we didn't ask for ours either. For you, it was in your blood and for what went down 20 years ago love, I was declared a pirate and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I felt like a trapped bird in a cage being the Governor's daughter. I wanted freedom, freedom from that world and the freedom with you, but it made us pirates. It's in his blood too, we just got to accept the fact if he becomes one. Like it or not."  
Will sighs "Yeah, I guess you're right love but it's just the parent in me. I just want what is best for him."  
"I know love." I hold his hand and give him a kiss on his cheek. "We just have to see which path he chooses."

Will and I sat down and had dinner together. I learned after the last visit that Will wants to eat a lot after not being able to eat within a day at a time and yet the food he would eat would be tasteless to him, so I made a lot of food for him to enjoy cause on his one day he was able to taste. And our day would end us going into our bedroom and make sweet passionate love together. Before I knew it, it was sunrise and Will would be gone for another 10 years starting at today's sundown. Will and I spent most of the day in bed holding each other. We didn't want to leave each other as much we knew it wouldn't matter come sunset. Soon it was the end of the day and as always, we walk together to the beach. Will looks at the sun that is close to set and back at me. I feel the tears falling down my face.  
"I'm sorry love, I have to." Will said wiping away my tears with his rough thumbs and pulls my face in for a strong but passionate kiss that would last another 10 years. We pulled away but not far enough to where our foreheads were still touching. "Keep a whether eye on the horizon" Will says softly.

"Always" I reply as he vanishes into the sea. Next thing I knew he was gone. Gone for 10 more years.

* * *

More to come! Please R&R

Its been along time since I did a POTC Fanfic (like over 10 years) since then I deleted the old account the story was on and now is back into the series because of Willabeth. I cant wait to keep writing more of this fanfic of mine!

The reason I have Henry gone at Will's 2nd visit is that when I was watching the digital copy on POTC 5 and the behind of scenes stuff, the directors said it was 20 years after so I assumed that Will would have had his second visit home prior to being freed by Henry. So the Chapter 1 will be 2 months later after Will had his second one day.


	2. Chapter 1 Freedom

Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I can't wait to out out more chapters to this!

I don't own any of the characters from POTC otherwise I wouldn't be here lol

* * *

Chapter 1: Freedom

Will POV:

2 months later

 _I have no idea how I got here. I stand on the Dutchman watching a battle happen on the bottom of the sea that is by a nearby island that is covered in gemstones. A girl and a pirate that looks too familiar to me is searching for something. I can see them talking and watch in amazement of how they got into this place and then the battle began with a boy fighting the pirate._

 _Next thing I knew I found myself standing in the middle of this battle with all this chaos. I tried to help as I could but to them I was nothing but a ghost to them. Then the pirate's face became visible when he was just a blur. It was Jack, and he was fighting a boy. I couldn't read that boy's face. I wished I could._

 _Then time sped up to where Jack was pinned down by another pirate or so I thought and soon I recognized that was Captain Salazar who's been nothing but a pain in my ass in the last 20 years. Why would he be attacking Jack, but then again who isn't these days. To what looked like it would have been Jack's final moments the boy ran in the middle of them breaking what looked to be the Trident of Poseidon and then I recognized the boy._

 _"Henry?" I whispered._

Next thing I knew I woke up suddenly with a cold sweat running down my face. It is very rare when I have a dream of Henry or Elizabeth especially in danger. I sat up from my hammock trying to process what just happened. Part of me wanted this dream to be true but, it is impossible to find that Trident.

I sighed and got up from my hammock ready to give my father relief from acting Capitan as I tried to get some sleep, but as I took my first step to the door the Dutchman took a sharp halt where it knocked me to the floorboards. Stunned by what happened I stood back up and paced to the door

"What the hell happened?" As I thought to myself as I opened my door to the deck and paced myself to my father who was by the wheel talking to Marcus.

"Capitan, I.." started Marcus trying to explain but as I was about to cut him off, the one half of my face that was covered in barnacles and crustaceans felt odd, even odder than them growing on. I tried to speak to ask what the hell is going on but then I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

Pain. I never feel pain unless I was Home. I feel to my knees and next thing I knew I could barely breath

"Will!" My father exclaimed as he rushed to my side and kneeled next to me. "What's wrong?"

"My..heart…..Elizabeth..danger…" I said in between breaths then I made a thumbs up pointing toward the surface "UP!" I yelled as loud as my voice can go. I can hear my father scream with commands towards the crew but I didn't pay attention. My father held on to me as we went up. I can feel the water filling up my lungs as we ascended which shouldn't happen, and as we broke through the surface, I felt my blood flowing in my veins and the barnacles peeled off my face.

I gasped for air once we were in the middle of the immortal and mortal sides of the sea. The pain was still there but not as intense when we were going up. "Will!" My father said worryingly "What's going on!" I was able to stand and lean on the railing and trying to catch a breath and suddenly felt my heat beat in my chest. Frantically, I unbuttoned my shirt and felt something unexpected. My scar was gone. I looked at my chest rubbing where that nasty reminder of why I was here and looked at my father who could help but look my empty bare chest. Then it hit me, my dream wasn't a dream, it was a vision. My curse was broken

"Henry" I muttered to myself

"Son? What is it?" My father got close to me as asked and but his hands on both of my arms

"The curse," I paused as I looked around the ship trying to find answers. Slowly the seaweed and debris of the sea were coming off the ship and its sails and turning into a normal looking ship, "I think it's broken. There is no way I should be alive because of the pain I felt."

"Tis true Capitan Turnar" said a familiar voice from behind me. There was only one person I knew with that Caribbean accent.

"Calypso? What is going on? What has happened to this curse?" I asked walking up to her

"A young boy found and broke da Trident. Which means all dee curses of the sea are broken. You are free from da Dutchman's curse William Turnar, but since you are free, da Dutchman still needs a Capitan."

"I will do it" I turned around to find the voice that said that proposal, and found out it was my father.

"Father," I pleaded "Please don't do…"

"Will," My father cut me off. "It's ok. I'll do this to insure your freedom." I wanted to fight against it and as I was about to speak up he cut me off again before I could say anything " I love you son. It's been a blessing to get to have you and make up lost time with you, but I know it still hurts you inside that I left you and your mother. Don't let yourself make the same mistake I did. Your boy is a lot like you when you first came a board this ship, trying to save his father from a terrible fate. Now is your time to go home and be with your family who wants you home."

"But what about you? You are my father" I asked and my father chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll come to you every 10 years then. The Dutchman must need a Capitan. As your father and your first mate I feel like I fit the boot. You must move on son." He replied.

I hate to admit it but he was right. I sighed and looked at Calypso who was holding the chest that once held mine and looked at my father. "Promise you'll come visit every 10 years?" I asked finally giving in.

"Of course son." My father sincerely replied with a smile. Soon after his transformation becoming Capitan, he walks up to the railing and looked up at the sky "It's nearly sunrise here Will. It's almost sunset there." He walks up to me "You ready for this?" For the first time in 20 years I felt my heart skip a beat in excitement thinking about coming home to my son and beautiful wife always put me in a good mood. Now I'm destined to go back home for good.

"Yes, take me home father, " I replied "Take me beyond the horizon." And with that there was a huge green light and suddenly we are in front of the island with the famous lighthouse. _"I'm coming my love, I'm coming my son"_ I thought as we got closer to shore.

* * *

A/N: just a fair warning that next chapter will be longer as I will be putting Will's and Elizabeth's POV on the day of being reunited and there will be big news for this family either in this next chapter or the 3 red chapter. Not sure just yet lol. Also I am in the the process of moving to my own place so if I don't post anything it's just been too busy to post it lol. I will not forget this. On a personal level, I've gotten back into writing because I'm slowly finding myself again after breaking off an 8 year relationship and almost got married to my high school sweetheart. This summer was my soul searching and this came back to me after watching POTC 5 and I need to write. I will not forget this I promise!

thanks again! Please R&R!


End file.
